Lonely Together
by nickelplated
Summary: Klaus and Violet must face their own insecurities on top of all else that conspires against them at Prufrock Prep. Klaus/Violet


**A/N: Happy Halloween fellow deviants! Here's a quick Violet/Klaus fix to read while you eat your Halloween candy. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The afternoon had turned to evening when Klaus heard them outside the shack, Duncan and Violet, back from studying in the library. He'd walked her back, all the way to the door, just like he always did. Klaus knew he should be grateful for the extra protection for his sister, but he wished Duncan would just leave Violet alone.

From his bed inside the dark, drafty shack, Klaus could hear their conversation easily, and if he moved his head just to the left, he could see them through a large crack in the door. Duncan stood a good inch and a half shorter than his sister, but he never seemed concerned about the height or the age difference. They were holding hands. Goodness, that made Klaus's stomach hurt.

"Well," Duncan began, "I'm sure you'll do great on the test tomorrow."

"Yeah?" replied Violet with a sigh. "I'm not so sure I'll even be able to stay awake for it. You know Olaf has us running laps every night."

"Sit by me tomorrow. I'll keep you awake."

She gave Duncan a tight smile. "Well, goodnight," Violet said, reaching for the door, but Duncan grabbed her other hand, so that he held them both, forcing her to stay.

"Violet?" he started. God, what now? Klaus used to enjoy the other boy's company. It's not like Klaus had so many friends that he could afford to lose this one, but lately his patience for this boy had grown quite thin. Couldn't he see that Violet was exhausted?

Violet glanced at the door to the shack as if she knew Klaus was just on the other side, observing. It was plain to see what was about to come out of Duncan's mouth. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to tell you…you know…that I really like you," he confessed. As if it wasn't written all over his face. All the time.

"Oh," said Violet. She only hesitated for half a second. "I like you, too, Duncan." Why would she encourage him? Klaus really just wanted Duncan to leave, but no. Klaus watched, horrified, as Duncan slipped his hands up to Violet's shoulders and leaned in to kiss her. It was hard to watch on so many levels. Firstly, Duncan had to get up on his tippy toes to reach her lips. Second of all, Klaus could see him press his tongue all the way into Violet's mouth. Thirdly…God, the worst... Violet didn't pull away. She stood there and let Duncan grope her mouth with his tongue, then even let him place a clumsy hand on her breast before calling it a night.

Klaus turned away from the door. He had waited all afternoon for his sister to come back to the shack, had wanted the comfort of her presence, but now? Ugh, he still wanted her. How sick was that? Messed up and broken. Klaus often wondered if someone can be a true sociopath if they're fully aware of their sociopathic tendencies?

Finally, she came inside the dark shack, locking the little wooden door behind her, dropping her books on the dirty floor, and switched on the dim, overhead light. Sunny lay asleep on her little bed. The young girl couldn't even keep her eyes open during supper and Klaus had carried her back to their shack. She slept like the dead these days. Klaus knew he should be sleeping, too.

"Hey," Violet greeted him tiredly, as if nothing had happened right outside the door.

"Violet," he said, cooly. "I see your little boyfriend walked you back as usual."

"Klaus," she said his name with a vague warning. He could see her face harden at his words, could feel the immediate tension.

"What?" he said defensively. He stood up from his bed, and though he was younger than his sister, he was taller than her, broader than her. She had to look up to him. "Did you have to let him stick his tongue down your throat? Is that part of Language Arts now?" He could hear the bitterness in his own voice.

"Were you spying on us?" she asked.

"Like it can be helped in this godforsaken shack, Violet!" he answered, throwing his hands in the air.

Violet rolled her eyes, as if she were already done with the whole conversation. "Turn around, Klaus," she said bossily. "I need to change out of these clothes and then I need a nap before laps tonight."

Klaus scoffed, but turned around, pulling his own shirt off to get ready for bed. Jealousy snaked through him warring with his constant need to be close to Violet, and this constant feeling of aloneness that he felt only she could assuage. He sneaked a glance over his shoulder. Violet had turned away also, had pulled her school uniform blouse off, then her plaid skirt. He'd seen her naked a hundred times. Making him turn away was her favorite way to punish him.

He turned to face her back, placed his hands on her shoulders, felt her straighten and stiffen as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Klaus, don't," she said in irritation.

He ignored her tone, gathering her hair into a silky rope and pushed it over one of her shoulders. He slid his hands down her arms. "Do you like him better than me?" he asked quietly.

She made a sound of irritation in the back of her throat. "You know I don't."

His fingers traced her bra straps down her shoulder blades and fiddled with the closure until it popped loose. He pushed the straps off of her shoulders, but she kept her arms firmly crossed over her chest. "Why do you have to let him touch you?" he asked.

"It's not like I can tell him the truth, can I?" she replied with a sigh, glancing over her shoulder at him, then away again. "That I love you."

He nodded, understanding her predicament and hating it. He pressed his forehead into the back of her head. Why did it have to be so complicated? "I'm sorry," he said into the smooth skin behind her ear, willing her to go soft around the edges, wanting her, wishing he'd not started a fight with her. He pressed his lips to the crook of her neck, and then she did go soft, giving in to him as easily as she always did, her head lolling to the side. She let her arms drop and her bra fell from them and onto the floor of the shack.

Klaus turned her to face him. He didn't need to put his hands on her breasts, or look at them, even. He'd seen Violet. He knew she was beautiful. He only wanted to feel her warm skin against his own, to feel her heart beating and the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. He wanted to know he wasn't alone in this world. He pulled her close by her waist, and softly, slowly, he pressed small kisses to her mouth, opening and closing his lips over hers, inviting her to meet him halfway, until he could taste her tongue as it darted out to touch his. He didn't let his kisses last long, pulling his face back to look at her tenderly.

She was pale, and dark circles ringed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck to thread her fingers in his hair. She could barely keep her eyes open. They really did need a nap. "Come on," he said, pulling her towards his bed. "Let's get some sleep."

He laid back on his dirty mattress, holding the blanket open for Violet. She reached to turn off the light, but instead of climbing in beside him, she climbed over him, straddling his waist to fiddle with the button and zip on his pants.

"Are you sure you just want to sleep?" she asked, voice low and seductive.

"What did you have in mind?" Klaus flirted. Violet didn't answer, but pulled his underwear down in the front and hers to the side, a practiced move, and slid quickly and easily onto his erection without a second thought.

The feeling of her surrounding him, the unexpectedness of it after their small fight, caused Klaus to lay his head back, eyes closed in extreme satisfaction. Klaus would have been content to hold Violet in his arms as they napped, but this, if he were being totally honest with himself, was what he had been hoping for all day. He needed this connection with Violet, this reaffirmation that she still loved him, that he was not alone.

He brushed his hands up and down her knees and thighs, enjoying her slow movement over him. The longer it took, the better, in his opinion. They were too often rushed. He found that she watched him, eyes heavy lidded. He did touch her breast then, a creeping of his palm up over ribs to brush his thumb across the soft swell of pale skin. Her whole body was pale skin, cool and smooth.

Violet smirked at him. "Does that feel good, Klaus?" She dragged her fingertips over his chest and scratched a single line with her nail down to his belly button.

"Yes," Klaus breathed.

"Hmm," she hummed. "Better than Isadora's hand on your thigh at supper?"

"Oh God, Violet!" he groaned, and not it pleasure, but sheer frustration. "Is that was this has been about? Your little show with Duncan?" He scrubbed his palms over his face and pulled at his hair. Violet had the decency to look ashamed, turning her head to the side, not meeting his eyes. "You were there!" he defended himself. "You know that I did nothing to invite Isadora to touch me."

"You didn't stop it, either," Violet accused.

"Yes, I did. I left, didn't I? I carried our sister back to her bed and have waited for you here ever since." He just couldn't understand why Violet would be jealous. He didn't know how to prove to her that he loved only her. Violet crossed her arms over her chest, embarrassed now to be bare before him, signaling the end of this little tryst. He wasn't having that.

He growled, turning them over suddenly, so that Violet looked up at him from the mattress, eyes wide in surprise. He sat back on his knees and roughly pulled her underwear down all the way off her legs, letting the garment land somewhere on the floor. He pulled his own pants down fractionally, then bent over her, pulling her hands away from covering herself to pin them down on the bed.

"Listen to me very carefully, Violet," he said, low and quiet, a warning in his voice. "Don't you ever mention either of the Quagmire's names while you are in my bed again." He paused, squeezing her wrists, waiting for a response. She nodded her head infinitesimally. "You can't let him touch you. Not here," he reached between them to line himself up with her center, brushing his fingers over the satiny, pink skin, drawing several soft circles there before pulling them through the thick, dark hair that grew at the apex of her thighs. "Not here," he said, encircling her hip with his palm, inching up her side to cup her breast, "or here." Klaus leaned low over her, pressing his erection into her, forcing a shaky breath from her lungs while he began to thrust his hips slowly. He kissed her deeply, not caring if they bumped teeth or squashed noses. He only wanted to erase any memory of Duncan's mouth on hers. "And not there, either," he said, his voice still dark and low. "Do you understand?"

He kept his eyes on hers, not letting her look away. She nodded. "Yes."

"I don't care if you make up a pack of lies to keep him away or... tell him the truth if you have to, he will not touch you again." He let go of her pinned hand and cradled her face, brushing her bangs back off her forehead. "You're mine," he said in a much gentler tone, "and I am yours. I love you. Only you. I promise." Still nodding, she lifted her head off the mattress to kiss him, pulling him flush to her with her newly freed hands. It was rare that Klaus had the opportunity to have Violet totally naked underneath him. Almost always there was not enough time or privacy to enjoy each other the way he longed to. There was always something waiting to interrupt, always causing them to hurry. It was no different now. Time was short. He began to move in earnest inside of her, building quickly up to a punishing pace, one that had them both gasping for breath and dripping sweat, even though the air around them was chilly.

It sounded like sex in the shack and anyone who might happen to walk by would know immediately what was going on. Every hard thrust of Klaus's pelvis forced a short, uncontrolled moan from Violet's mouth, then she called out his name when she climaxed, her legs tight around his waist. Klaus secretly relished the thought that Duncan might hear, but then also worried that Sunny would wake.

Moments after Violet, Klaus felt his orgasm coming and with practiced effort, he pulled out at just the right time, spouting his seed and semen across her belly, breathing hard from the exercise and emotion. He nuzzled the middle of her chest like a small child, still enjoying her warm nakedness, kissing her nipples and her neck while she stroked his hair, her body relaxing into the mattress, so, so exhausted. He climbed off of her and handed her a corner of blanket to clean up with. She could barely keep her eyes open, but curled up next to him, head on his shoulder, arm around his stomach.

"Tell me you love me, Violet," Klaus said softly into the top of her head. "I need to hear it." God, even now he felt his ever-present loneliness like a shadow that haunted him.

She pried her eyes open, tilted her head to face him, pressed her lips to his once and murmured, "I do love you, Klaus. I'm just so tired."

"I know," he said.

Was it an hour later? Two? It felt like they'd been asleep for ten minutes when they heard a loud banging on the door to the shack and someone turning the knob noisily, though thankfully, the door remained locked. Klaus and Violet startled into upright positions and began to search for their discarded clothing in the dark. Sunny began to cry, but Klaus, who was mostly dressed, did his best to comfort her and get her shoes on her feet.

"Orphans!" came an evil voice from outside. "You can't hide, but you can run!" Olaf chuckled at his own joke. "Out to the field right now," he ordered.

He banged on the door several more times, before Violet, irritated, hollered back, "Just a minute! We'll be right there." They could hear Olaf grumbling, but moving away in the direction of the field.

Before leaving the questionable protection of their orphan shack, Klaus picked up Sunny and put his arm around his older sister. "Don't worry," he tried to reassure them. "This can't go on forever."

Violet pressed her palms into her eyes, trying to force her tired tears from falling, turning from him.

"We'll figure out a way to expose him," assured Klaus. He longed to take Violet's hand, to kiss her one more time, to ignore Count Olaf and just climb back into bed and sleep for an eternity. But he didn't, he couldn't. They were expected at the field and there was no one in this whole world to help them out of this injustice.

"Yeah," she agreed half-heartedly. "I'm just...I don't know how much longer I can go on like this, Klaus." Her eyes pleaded with him to do something, but what? He felt powerless against all that conspired against them.

"I'm sorry, Violet," he answered pathetically, switching Sunny around to his other hip. Violet only nodded and turned to lead the way out of the shack. He felt more miserable than usual, knowing that he'd let his sisters down, but before she unlocked the door, she turned back to him suddenly.

She grasped his free hand in hers, stood on her tip-toes to press her lips firmly to his, and said, "We can't let them tear us apart, okay?" And in a rare moment of vulnerability, she added, "I need you, Klaus. I know it's selfish, but I need you. Otherwise, I don't know..." she let her voice trail off.

"It's okay." Klaus squeezed her hand, intertwining their fingers. "I'm not going anywhere without you." She seemed pacified by his earnestness and a feeble smile of relief appeared for the smallest of moments. They could get through this night, at least. He was sure of it. Tomorrow would have to take care of itself.


End file.
